


Corruption

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! one-shots [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: An AU where you (MC) ended up in Devildom after performing a ritual - Solomon has to find you before it's too late
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below
> 
> Warning: May contain abusive / offensive language - do not proceed if you are not used to it

Solomon walked down the cold and dark streets one winter night, carrying a book bag over his shoulder. He paused for a moment to adjust his scarf, his breath fogging up before him as he sighed. _‘_ _Just another ordinary night,’_ he noted as he continued on his way.

He finally reached home, fishing out some keys from his pocket and entering an apartment. “MC, I’m home!” he greeted, only to be met with silence. _‘Of course you’re_ _still_ _not here…’_ he thought, setting his book bag down and taking off his jacket and scarf. It’s been months since you had gone missing – the authorities spent weeks combing through the entire country looking for you but it’s as though you had just vanished into thin air.

Your personal belongings were still in the apartment, which was strange as he knew you’d never leave without them. He thought about putting up fresh “missing person” posters around the city but felt it would be pointless to do so as the search has long gone cold. “MC, where did you go…” he muttered to no one.

_Ring!! Ring!!_

He almost jumped as his cellphone rang, half-groaning out of embarrassment. However, he took one look at the caller ID and was confused when he noticed it was an unknown number. “Hello?” he answered as he picked up the call.

_“H-Help…help me…”_

There was some static, but he immediately recognized your voice. “MC, is that you?” he gushed, “Where are you? Are you alright?!”

He didn’t get an answer as the call was suddenly cut off, leaving him to listen to a dead tone for a few seconds. He tried dialing the number again but for some reason it wouldn’t reconnect. _‘What is going on?’_ he thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure it was MC? It could’ve been a prank caller.”

“I’d recognize that voice anywhere – and wherever they are, they need help! I just don’t know where to even start.”

Simeon sighed and poured Solomon some tea. “No offense, but you’ve gone through this kind of situation before and it turned out to be a prank caller back then – maybe they just got a little smarter this time and used an unidentified number to throw you off,” the Angel explained. “I don’t know, Simeon…” Solomon groaned, “I just have that feeling that this time I _know_ it’s MC. Plus, that prank caller incident was months ago when the search was still active.”

_Ring!! Ring!!_

“Sorry, I have to take this…” Solomon muttered, taking out his phone – and freezing momentarily when he noticed it’s an unknown number again. Deciding to put it on speaker, he answered the call. “Hello? Who is this?” he responded.

_“H-Help…help me…Solomon, please…”_

_Click. Beep…beep…beep…_

There was some static on the line, but once again he could hear your voice; noticed Simeon’s shocked expression. Just like last time, he tried to redial the number but once again the call wouldn’t reconnect; they tried with Simeon’s phone too but got the same result. “Sorry for cutting our meeting short but I have go,” the Sorcerer muttered, leaving a confused Angel behind.

…

He decided asking the authorities to reopen the search would be pointless; he’d yield better results if he took upon this task himself. “If I were MC, where would I be first…” he mused, his eyes drifting over to the door leading to your room. A brief memory of him accidentally walking in on you being barely dressed while he was half-asleep looking for the bathroom flashed momentarily in his mind, making him chuckle.

_‘Might as well check for anything that may have been missed,’_ he decided, walking over and turning the knob – only to realize it’s locked. _‘That’s odd – I was sure it was open the day they went missing,’_ he thought, using a simple spell to unlock it. He swung open the door and scanned the room, noticing everything is still in place; untouched. “Sorry for trespassing…” he muttered to no-one as he began looking around, lifting items and even checking under furniture for any clues.

His eyes then fell onto a framed picture – it was a selfie of the two of you in your room, the day you moved in with him. Picking it up, he noticed something looks off as he compared the photo to his current surroundings. “When did they get this carpet?” he wondered, placing the framed picture back on your dresser before checking the item in question.

It seemed fairly new, albeit a little dusty since your room hasn’t been cleaned in months. Lifting one side, he noticed a smudged chalk streak underneath. His suspicion was then confirmed when he peeled the carpet back, revealing a hidden magic circle – and went pale when he realized this was actually a Summoning Circle. “MC, what did you do…” he muttered worriedly.

…

_“Hey Solomon, you think I could read one of those fancy books you keep on that shelf?” you asked, seeing him look up from a tome he’s been studying for a few hours. “Whatever for?” he responded._

_“I’m just curious – plus, you seem to be so interested in them.”_

_“Well, magic couldn’t be practiced by greenhorns such as yourself – it may take months or a few years to even be good at casting simple spells.”_

_“Then teach me.”_

_“I don’t know, MC…you don’t seem to be magic-oriented yourself.”_

_“Oh, come on – what’s a few harmless spells gonna do?”_

_He wouldn’t admit it but he does admire your curiosity. “Alright, let me finish the chapter I’m on and we’ll start with something small and safe,” he agreed, chuckling when you clapped your hands excitedly._

…

He quickly pore through his numerous spellbooks, scanning page-after-page looking for that particular Summoning Circle. “I know I’ve seen it before,” he muttered, putting away the book in his hand and immediately reaching for what he assumed was the 13th one. “Aha! Here it is!” he cheered, rushing back to your room for a quick comparison.

Upon closer inspection he noticed that while you had no trouble copying the circle, he caught some symbols and patterns were either missing or drawn incorrectly – a common mistake for every beginner Witch or Sorcerer, however fatal if the caster is not magic-oriented; a beginner at that too. He then sat himself on your bed as he looked over details regarding this particular Summoning Circle.

…it was when he noticed a hand-written note near the bottom: _“Not to be attempted by first-timers. However, if successful despite the risk, the caster must be prepared to offer something in equivalent exchange in order to escape the Summoning unharmed – otherwise there would be dire consequences.”_

He could only assume that something went terribly wrong and because of that, you were gone. “Hang on, MC…I’ll find you; I promise,” he assured.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hear me, denizens of the darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus…”

Solomon stepped back as his Summoning Circle glowed, black mist swirling around from the center before spiraling upwards and outwards as a being rises out of it. “You called~?” a chirpy voice chuckled. Asmodeus stretched, moaning softly as he felt a few bones crack. “What do you need me for this time?” he asked, “Do be quick about it – I have an appointment at a nail salon today.”

“I know MC tried a Summoning Ritual and I have a strong assumption that it has gone wrong.”

“Okay…so what’s that got to do with me?”

“I’m just asking if you know where MC is.”

Asmodeus tapped a finger to his lower lip as he thought about it, then smirked. “Are you worried about them?” the Avatar of Lust teased, “It seems to me you’re admitting it – why else would you be asking me about their whereabouts?”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Solomon snapped, “But yes, I am worried – they’ve been missing for months and -”

“And now you thought about asking me rather than rely on Human Realm authorities? I’m guessing they didn’t do much when they started.”

“Just answer me – where is MC?”

The Avatar of Lust chuckled, his amber-gold eyes glowing brightly. “See for yourself…” he purred, summoning a crystal ball out of thin air. Solomon looked at him skeptically but then stared into the ball, watching an image form within the mist floating in it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Oi, Human! Quit hiding already!”_

_You ducked lower behind some bushes, hoping Mammon would just walk past so you could run in the other direction. “Man, why do I have to be the one watching some mortal? That’s supposed to be Lucifer’s job,” he muttered. Once you noticed he was a fair distance away, you bolted into a nearby grove of trees in an attempt to lose him at the same time._

_“Oh no, you don’t!”_

_You yelped as a pair of hands caught and pulled you up, making you dangle a few inches off the ground. “Nice try, MC…” Satan chuckled, “However, Mammon and I aren’t in the mood for Hide-and-Seek – we’re going home right now.”_

_“No! Let go!!” you pleaded, squirming feebly as he proceeded to half-drag you as he walked. “MC, don’t make me ask Lucifer to chain you to_ _the_ _bed again,” he warned, “You_ _did this to yourself, so you might as well get used to living down here.”_

_“Solomon!!”_

_“And there they go screaming their roommate’s name again,” Mammon sighed, walking over to help Satan, “Come on, I’m on cooking duty and I’m already behind schedule ‘cause of you!”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“See? They’re perfectly fine – although I gotta admit we were surprised to see them randomly show up out of nowhere at first,” said Asmodeus. “It also looks like they didn’t want to be there – bring them home!” Solomon demanded.

“Aww, why should we? They’ve been good company all this time.”

“Again, it doesn’t look like they’re enjoying themselves – and since you’re still in a pact with me, I _command_ you to bring them home. Right now!”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly when Solomon looked confused. “Why isn’t it working…” the latter muttered, snarling quietly when he was revealed a talisman hanging around the Avatar of Lust’s neck. “Shouldn’t you be proud of them, actually?” the former inquired, “After staying with us a while, they decided to take after their roommate and forge a few pacts with us – after all, you’ve been a good teacher to them.”

“That being said, I specifically told them not to try anything like that until they’re good and ready,” Solomon huffed. “Stop being a grouch about it,” Asmodeus teased, “So what if they broke that one little rule? They’re learning on their own, so that should be great – right?”

Solomon felt torn – sure, you’re a quick learner but a part of him couldn’t help thinking that something doesn’t feel right about this situation. “Tell you what,” Asmodeus offered, “I’ll pop back into Devildom real quick and tell MC that you miss them – but don’t blame me if they won’t come home right away.”

Left with no other choice, he agreed and watched the Fifth-Born leave through the portal before destroying the Summoning Circle. _‘I just hope they’re okay…’_ he mused.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“MC, what are you doing?!”_

_You were about to answer when a Lesser Demon suddenly leapt out of a crudely-drawn Summoning Circle; tackled and wrapped its hands around your neck. “Mngh…ngh…” was all you could choke out as you feebly tried to free yourself. “GET OFF!” Solomon demanded, casting a stunning spell before kicking the Lesser Demon back into the portal before hurriedly smudging up the Summoning Circle to prevent it from re-entering._

_“Were you trying to get yourself killed? What would’ve happened to you if I hadn’t showed up?!” he scolded, toning himself down when he noticed how upset you looked. “I-I didn’t mean to -!” you stuttered, “What I was -! This isn’t what I was trying to do!”_

_He_ _looked over the spellbook that had been dropped at your feet and picked it up; sighed in relief when he understood the situation. "I_ _was trying a simple enchantment and noticed too late that the_ _magic_ _circle was glowing in the wrong color,” you managed to say, “What did I do wrong?”_

_“That was a Summoning Ritual – and it just so happened to be on the next page to the one you were trying out,” he explained, “The circles are quite similar to each other too.”_ _Closing the book, he tucked it under his arm before helping you up. “Next time, I_ _think_ _you should wait for me before you try another spell – wouldn’t want to risk you doing something worse than what happened earlier,” he added._

_“You want to supervise me?”_

_“As your roommate, close friend and_ _impromptu_ _teacher – yes, I need to supervise you.”_

_“Alright, alright – I think I’ve been scolded enough already.”_

_Solomon sighed. “What am I going to do with you…” he chuckled, helping you clean up before heading somewhere to_ _eat out_ _–_ _you may have been living with him for a while, but_ _you still_ _wouldn’t_ _trust his culinary skills_ _._

_…_

_“And that is how_ _to_ _properly brew this potion_ _without any risky consequences."_

_“Oh, okay…”_

_He_ _immediately noticed you weren’t paying attention to him. “Is something wrong?” he asked, confused when he saw you blushing slightly. “You_ _know…” he sighed, “You could’ve just told me you needed a break. We had been studying for a few hours_ _after all."_ _You readily agreed, putting away your notes before heading into the kitchen to prepare some coffee._

_…however, deep down he had a feeling you wanted to say something to him. ‘Just as I do…’ he thought, a faint blush dusting his cheeks._

_…_

_“Why not just go and admit it already?” Asmodeus whined, “I mean, I can practically sense the lust coming off of both of you at this point!”_

_“Could you_ _**please** _ _not say that out loud?” Solomon hissed, seeing the Fifth-Born chuckle_ _– part of himself felt lucky that you were out doing errands for the day. “Would you rather watch them run off with someone else before you could get a chance?” Asmodeus asked, “I could make it happen, you know.”_

_“Don’t you dare,” Solomon warned, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Then make your move~!” Asmodeus chimed, disappearing back into the portal._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He hadn’t heard from either Asmodeus or you for a few days, making him worry even more. He considered either traveling into Devildom or even attempt to summon you himself, but for some reason the magic circle that he had prepared in his room wouldn’t let him teleport and the latter idea wouldn’t work anyway as you’re not a Demon yourself.

He had a feeling they used some spell to block him from entering Devildom, so that meant he’d have to try something else. Fortunately for him, he’s able to access a restricted aisle in the local library as not only is he a regular but also renowned in the Human Realm as a powerful Sorcerer – no one would dare try causing trouble if they know what’s good for them.

“I can’t believe I had to resort to this…” he muttered, scanning the shelves until he found a specific tome; leafed through the ancient pages to ensure it was the one he’s looking for. After finding a particular spell, he closed the book and proceeded to the reception to have it checked out.

…which posed another issue – apparently the tome is not to be taken out of the library as there had been some incidents with younger Wizards- and Witches-in-training mishandling some of the spells. “Not even to someone such as myself?” Solomon asked incredulously. “We’ve already had enough complications regarding this tome,” the librarian sighed, “I’ve been told that if in case this happens, you’d need special permission from the Librarian Director to have it loaned to you.”

He knew that wouldn’t be possible as the Librarian Director isn’t always around most days, and he doesn’t have time to wait until they’re available. “I’m guessing I can’t even have a few pages scanned without their permission either, right?” he asked, seeing the Librarian nod. “Looks like I don’t have any other choice – I’ll just put this back then,” he huffed, heading back towards the aisle as though to return it.

When Solomon didn’t show up after a few minutes, the Librarian got suspicious and walked into the aisle themselves – only to find remnants of a magic circle on the floor; the tome is nowhere to be seen. _‘Should’ve expected that from him,’_ they thought, deciding to keep quiet about the situation.

…

Solomon cleared an area in a forest clearing after he gathered all the necessary supplies he’d need for the spell from the apartment. Part of him felt guilty for stealing the tome straight out of the library, but that was overruled by his decision to rescue you himself. “I’ll just sneak back in later and return it when I’m done with this,” he decided, dusting off black chalk from his fingers. After comparing the circle with the one drawn in the book, he felt confident that he completed the first step without any issues.

Gathering some black candles, he secured them in position by melting the wax at the base before sticking them at each point on the pentagram. He then opened a pouch and grabbed a handful of salt before creating an inner circle within the magic circle. “And now the final requirement,” he muttered, opening his non-dominant palm as he unsheathed an athame from its scabbard.

_‘Why is this part mandatory…’_

Biting his lower lip, he held back a pained whimper as he carved a symbol into his palm. _‘_ _Okay, Solomon…it’s okay…that_ _could’ve been worse_ _…’_ he assured himself, tearing up slightly as blood seeped out and dripped onto the ground as he sat himself down. Placing the athame and pulling the tome before him, he looked over the page and began reciting the enchantment.

_“Et offer commutationem meum sanguinem, in me autem percurritur praesidium quod in Devildom.”_

A slight breeze picked up around him as a deep voice bellowed, _“Quid est enim visitare hoc proposito pellere regno?”_

Steeling his nerves, Solomon replied, _“Velim adducere quaerant familiaris reportant.”_

The ground shook and the wind picked up as the voice guffawed, but he remained focused as he watched the magic circle glow around him. Although it seemed to be working, he couldn’t help sensing something’s wrong – and it was confirmed when he noticed the salt circle being broken apart as parts of it got blown away.

“Aagh -!”

Handcuffs and legcuffs suddenly materialized around his wrists and ankles, anchoring him in place as the ground cracked beneath him. “No!!” he pleaded as he attempted to break free, grunting as he was pulled flat to the ground. _“Stultum mortale. Et Maleficos, ut unum ex maxime potens existere, sed tu quoque facere simplex errat,”_ the deep voice bellowed.

_‘What are they talking about?!’_ Solomon mentally demanded, noticing his mouth is placed just above the ruined salt circle. Fearing the worst, he quickly stuck out his tongue and sampled it – and went pale as realization set in.

It wasn’t salt he lined the inner circle with. It was _sugar_.

“Oh fuck -!”

The ground finally opened up, his scream fading away as he fell deeper into the dark abyss below.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ugh…ow…”

Solomon slowly sat up, gently massaging his temples in an attempt to dull the throbbing pain. He then slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom. _‘Where am I?’_ he wondered, swinging out his legs and touching the floor with his bare feet. He then noticed his clothes had been changed as the pajamas he’s wearing is not his own.

“About time you woke up. You’ve been out cold for a few hours.”

His eyes widened slightly as he heard your voice; saw you walking up to him. “Are you alright?” you asked, sitting next to him while he still looked shocked, “What’re you even doing down here anyway?”

Your second question snapped him back to his senses; ignored your questioning look as he grabbed your hand. “Come on, let’s go,” he muttered, pulling you along as he made his way to the door – and looking confused when you pulled your hand away. “What’s gotten into you?” you inquired, “You just got here and now you wanna leave?”

“I’m getting you out of this realm.”

“What? Why?”

“What do you mean “why”? Weren’t you the one who called me those few times begging me to help you?”

“What’re you – oh. Oh…”

You giggled, seeing him cock his eyebrows questioningly. “That was my plan at first – getting out of Devildom by any means necessary,” you explained, “But you see, this place isn’t so bad after all – so I decided to stay here instead.” Solomon was about to protest when he noticed something – at first he thought it was just a choker, but upon closer inspection he noticed the pendant was glowing eerily.

Moreover, he didn’t like the aura it was giving off. “Where did you get that?” he asked, seeing you tilt your head in response. “Oh, this?” you replied, your fingers lightly grazing the velvet ribbon around your neck, “Asmo gave it to me. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Of course it is! Why else wouldn’t I get that for you?”

Solomon looked behind you as Asmodeus walked up, the latter smirking at him. “I thought the spell used to block you out should prevent you from coming here, but you’re so stubborn you found and used a forbidden method instead – so typical of you,” the Avatar of Lust teased, “Were you really that eager to see MC that you almost became a meal for a Great Demon for it? You’re lucky they were stopped.”

“Take that damn _thing_ off of them!” Solomon demanded, pointing at the choker. Asmodeus chuckled, pulling you close by the waist as you giggled. “MC, sweetie? Dinner should be ready in a few minutes – could you be a dear and help set the table?” the Fifth-Born requested, seeing you nod and walk away.

He then dropped his cheerful façade and glared seriously at the Sorcerer. “When they first showed up, they actually put up quite a fight with what little magic they learned from you,” Asmodeus explained, “However, since they’re still counted as a rookie defeating them was as easy as swatting a mosquito.” He walked closer, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Lord Diavolo decided their Soul is too precious to be taken, so after a mutual agreement we decided to keep them instead,” the Avatar of Lust added, “As soon as that choker was snapped onto them, it’s never coming off until their corruption is complete.”

“Bastards…” Solomon muttered, seeing Asmodeus shrug. “I did say they’ve been good company all this time,” the latter defended, “And if you really did care you would’ve come for them a lot sooner rather than spend months blindly running around thinking they just “vanished into thin air”.”

Solomon didn’t want to admit it but he knew he was right – if only he had thoroughly checked your room first rather than rely on authorities to look for you; he would’ve found that magic circle and brought you home before they got a chance to corrupt you. “Don’t feel so bad,” Asmodeus assured, “It could’ve been a lot worse if we decided to take their Soul anyway.”

The Sorcerer sighed in defeat. “I guess it is what it is…” he mumbled dejectedly. “Hey, Solomon? Are you staying for dinner too?” you asked, poking your head from a nearby door. “Of course he is!” Asmodeus answered for him, seeing you smile and head back inside to set up another seat. “I’m doing this for you,” the Avatar of Lust added, “I can’t believe you still hadn’t admitted to liking them yet.”

“Th-That’s none of your business!” Solomon snapped, unable to fight a blush appearing on his face. “Then make your move before I steal them for myself~!” Asmodeus chirped, planting a chaste kiss on the Sorcerer’s cheek before skipping away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Some time after dinner…

You and Solomon decided to take a walk through the forest to catch up on what you’ve been up to while you were “missing” in the Human Realm. “Asmo told me that you got something to say,” you mentioned, catching a hint of a blush on his face. “Why are you getting so flustered?” you teased. “MC, I…” he started, taking a deep breath as he continued, “Ever had a thought that maybe you and I could be more than what we are now?”

You stopped walking as your mind processed this. “What do you mean?” you probed, though you already had an assumption of what he’s trying to say.

“Well, I…it’s just…nevermind, it’s silly.”

“Or maybe it’s not silly at all – go ahead, try me.”

“MC, you’re more than just a roommate, close friend and impromptu student to me. Okay, that sounded weird. W-What I’m trying to say is – _mmph?!_ ”

His eyes widened slightly as you cut him off, kissing directly on his lips. “About time you said that,” you giggled, seeing him blush harder than usual. “Wait…you already knew?” he breathed. “For what it’s worth, I actually do like you too – I just didn’t know how to tell you back then,” you admitted.

“At least that’s a load off our chests now,” he chuckled, pulling you close as you looked into each other’s eyes. “Are we just gonna stare or -” you began, gasping in surprise as he crashed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes and allowed him to deepen it, parting your lips slightly and allowing his tongue to twist with yours.

You both eventually pulled away and he was momentarily taken aback when you unknowingly showed signs of your corruption as tiny bat wings and little horn nubs appeared on your person. “I do have a little proposal for you,” he added, playfully stroking one of the nubs and chuckling as you blushed. “H-Hey, quit it – it’s pretty sensitive!” you whined, “And what is it?”

“Once you’ve become a full-time Demon, would you like to make a Pact with me?”

“You’ve already got Barbatos and Asmodeus.”

“I know, but having one with you would feel more special.”

“…I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> \- “I offer my blood in exchange of protection as I traverse into Devildom.”  
> \- “What is your purpose to visit this realm?”  
> \- “I wish to seek out a close friend and bring them home.”  
> \- “Foolish mortal. You may be one of the most powerful Sorcerers in existence, but even you could cause simple mistakes.”


End file.
